Who is THAT?
by MandiMooShoe
Summary: [preRent] Still random, but no longer a one shot. About how Mark and Maureen met and then stuff after that. Chapter 3 as of 9.27.05
1. Chapter 1

So yeah, originally a one-shot, but people liked it so I wrote more. I own nothing.

-----

"Who is THAT?" Mark asked, watching a girl he had never seen before crossing the cafeteria.

"No idea, but she's hot!"

"Yeah she is."

"I'd do her."

"I hope you're talking about me." April said taking a seat next to Roger and setting her tray down on the table.

"Of course." Roger said with a smile.

"April do you know her?" Mark asked, still staring at the mystery girl.

"You're gonna have to be a little more specific." She said turning to where Mark was staring.

"New girl, brown hair, red shirt. A really, really tight red shirt."

"Oh, that's Maureen."

"Maureen." Mark said with a smile.

"Yeah, she's in my math class."

"So she's younger than us?" Mark said, causing Roger to laugh.

"Hey!" She said, punching Roger in the arm. "I am not stupid, it's just those freshmen are really smart."

"Babe I'm in a higher math class than you. That's sad."

"It's just because you're a band geek."

"I am not a band geek."

"And everyone knows that band geeks are better at math."

"I'm not a band geek!"

"Yes you are, you sit in there and play your stupid xylophone an-"

"It's not stupid, it plays a very pivotal role in the overall sound of the band."

"As if anyone can actually he-"

"What's her last name?" Mark interrupted, unaware that they were even talking.

"Um…Johnson."

"Johnson. Maureen Johnson." Mark said still smiling, and still staring at her.

"I think someone's in love. And no, she's not younger than us, she the same age."

"You should go talk to her." Roger said, taking a sip of his chocolate milk.

"Who transfers to a new school in February of their senior year?"

"Why don't you go and ask her. She's certainly much better looking than all of your dance lesson groupies."

"Asshole." He said, glaring at Roger. He'd sworn him to secrecy.

"Dance lessons?" April said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah. Our Marky is a regular little Fred Astaire."

"My mom made me take them in November, and now the girls from it wont leave me alone." Mark explained quickly, knowing that his face was beat red.

"That's just because you're as cute as a little button." April said, reaching across the table and tapping his nose with her finger.

Mark rolled his eyes and stood up. "Look I've gotta go…do something. I'll see you guys in gym."

"Bye Marky." April called after him as he walked out into the hallway. "Where's he going?"

"I really don't wanna know."

-----

Mark sat next to Roger and April on the bleachers in the gym of their school. The three of them weren't paying attention to their teacher explaining the finer points of badminton. April and Roger were busy holding hands and whispering stuff into each other's ears. Mark, not wanting to puke up that lovely turkey-noodle-cheese thing from lunch, watched Maureen. She was sitting at the bottom of the bleachers twirling a racket around on the floor in front of her.

Mark didn't hear Mr. Blake tell them to get a partner, and by the time Roger shook him out of his daze, there were only a few people left, including Maureen.

With a push from Roger, he approached her.

"Do you uh, wanna be partners?"

"Sure!" She said with a smile. "I'm Maureen."

_Score! _"I'm Mark."

"Well, Mark, I must warn you that I'm not good at anything even remotely sporty."

"It's all good, neither am I." _Well, that's one way to impress her Cohen!_

She laughed as the headed over to find out what they were supposed to do.

About 20 minutes later Mark and Maureen were sitting on the bleachers watching the other people play as they waited for their next game. They lost the first two horribly, but laughed the whole time at how bad the actually were.

_Come on Cohen, say something! _

"Did you just move here?"

"Huh?" She asked turning to him.

"Well, I haven't seen you in town or anything."

"Oh, yeah. I just moved here from Long Island."

"I knew it."

"Is it really that easy to tell?"

"No. I mean, not really. Isn't this a weird time to start at a new school?"

"Yeah, but you gotta do what you gotta do."

"Hey Mark! Do you wanna touch my shuttlecock?" Mark heard Roger yell, before getting hit in the side of the face with a birdie.

"No _Rog_, I'm good." Mark said, throwing it back at Roger, who sat down on the other side of Maureen.

"Hi, I'm Roger." He said, extending his hand.

"Maureen." She said with a smile, shaking his hand.

"So Maureen, tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to tell."

"Come on. Hopes? Dreams? Aspirations?"

"Well…I like acting…so I guess I want to be an actress?"

"What a coincidence! My good friend Mark here is big in the drama department."

"Really?" She said, her face lighting up and she turned back to Mark.

"Well, I don't really act. I have horrible stage fright, I do a lot of stuff backstage with costumes and lighting and sounds and-"

"That's great! Are you guys doing any plays or anything right now?"

"We're doing, something. I forget what it's called. You can still audition for it though."

"Awesome. Hey, do you think that after school you could show me where I have to go to sign up and stuff?"

"Um, yeah, sure."

"You rock!" Maureen said leaning forward and giving Mark a hug. Mark looked at Roger who had a big smile on his face and was giving him the thumbs up sign. Mr. Blake blew his whistle, signifying that it was time to rotate the teams on the courts.

"Come on pookie!" Maureen said, grabbing Mark hand and leading him away.

Mark turned back to Roger and mouthed the word pookie. Roger shrugged and laughed as he watched his friend get dragged across the gym.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, since you all seemed to like this story, I've decided to continue it. Lets aim for…6 chapters? I'm far too flighty to commit to some 80 chapter epic right now, so maybe 5 or 6? 7?

I own nothing.

-----

"What the hell is entropy?" Roger asked from the back seat of Mark's car as he scrambled to finish a lab report for chemistry.

"I don't remember, I took chem in 10th grade."

"I thought you were supposed to be smart Mr. Ivy League."

"Are you almost done? The bell's gonna ring in 2 minutes."

"Not even close. Think you could just drive around the block a few times so I can finish?"

Mark sighed. "Sure."

"Mark!" He heard someone yell outside. He smiled seeing Maureen jogging toward his car. He rolled down his window and she leaned in a gave him a kiss. They had been going out now for a little more than 2 weeks. He wasn't sure what it was about him that she found so intriguing, but he wasn't complaining.

"Going somewhere?"

"Driving him around so he can do his homework."

"Ok…can I go?"

"Yeah get in." Maureen quickly went around the front of the car and got in.

"You never struck me as the intellectual type Roger." She said, closing the door.

"I'm not, which is why I didn't do this last night, or last week."

"Where's April?"

"Sick."

"Hung over." Mark chimed in.

Maureen raised her eyebrows. "Party I didn't know about?"

"No, her sister was here. They went out and got completely trashed. She's home sleeping." Roger said not looking up from his notebook.

"I have to pee!" Maureen said out of nowhere after about 10 minutes of driving in silence. "Come on Mark go back."

"No!" Roger said from the backseat. "I only have 1 more question to answer."

"That's not my problem Roger and I really have to pee!"

"Use this." He said handing her and empty Big Gulp cup that had been laying on the floor.

"You'd enjoy that wouldn't you?"

Roger just smiled.

"Lets just go, you can finish in the time it takes to get back." Mark said.

"No. No, look." He said looking out of the back window. "We're on my street, just go to my house, no one's home."

Mark looked at Maureen. "Well?"

"Well what? Just go, or I'm gonna have to use that cup."

Maureen jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and ran up to the door.

"Christ!" She yelled out, realizing that it was locked.

Roger came up behind her laughing and unlocked the door. "Welcome to my humble abode. Bathroom's the third door on the right." He said, pointing down a hallway. Maureen ran to the bathroom and shut the door.

Mark stood in the doorway with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Close the damn door!" Roger yelled turning around. Mark did and Roger came up close to him.

"So!" He yelled into his face.

"So what?" Mark asked, pushing him away.

"Well, did you fuck her yet?"

"What? Roger!"

"Oh relax, she can't hear me…and I'll take your silence as a no." Mark looked down at the ground in defeat.

"Come on man, it's been my goal since last year to get you laid!"

"Why only since last year?"

"Well, before that it was _my_ goal to get laid." He said, with a cocky grin.

"Don't you have _homework_ to do?" Roger rolled his eyes and went and sat down on his couch to finish.

"Mark!" He heard Maureen yell

"What?" He asked back, stepping in the direction of the bathroom.

"Come here!"

"What?" He asked, standing outside of the bathroom door.

"I uh…is Roger there?" She asked in a muffled voice from the bathroom.

"No, what's wrong?"

"Well…I just got my period."

"Oh." _Ew!_

"Yeah, well, I need a tampon or something."

"What do you want me to do about it? It's just Roger and his dad that live here." Mark said, lowering his voice.

"I don't know, we passed a store, go buy me some."

"I'm not buying you those!" He said, still in a low voice.

"Uh yeah well, I kind of need them, unless you want me to ride back to school in your car with-"

"No, no, fuck, no. Just…fine. I'll be back in like 5 minutes."

Mark heard her yell ok as he walked down the hall and back into the living room to get Roger. He was _not_ going alone.

"I'm done, where's Mo?"

"Still in the bathroom."

"Well, the matches are under the sink. You want something to eat?"

"We have to go to the store." Mark said grabbing Roger by the arm and pulling him towards the door.

"There's food here."

"I need to get something for Maureen."

"What?"

"Just come on."

-----

"What the hell kind am I supposed to get her?" Mark asked, staring at the seamlessly never ending wall of tampon boxes in the drug store around the corner form Roger's house.

"No idea, what do your mom and sister use?"

"I don't know, it's not like I go looking for that kind of stuff, I don't even want to think about it."

"Christ, just get _something_. We've been standing here for like 5 minutes."

Mark sighed and continued staring. Roger rolled his eyes and grabbed a box that said regular on it.

"There, regular, all you need." He said shoving the box into Mark's arms and heading down the aisle.

"Wait, I can't just buy _these_."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."  
"You're pathetic. Wait here." Roger said disappearing down the next aisle. He came back a minute later and shoved two more things into Mark's arms. "Condoms and lice combs." He said with a smile.

"Condoms and lice combs?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because condoms and lice combs are far more embarrassing than tampons, especially for an innocent young boy such as yourself. Come on, we need funyuns and chocolate pudding too."

"What? What's so embarrassing about them?"

"Nothing, but I'm still hungry."

"I thought you said had food at your house."

"I do, but I don't have funyuns _or_ chocolate pudding, and you're paying." He said heading for the food.

Mark shook his head and followed him.

Mark stood in line to pay for everything a few minutes later. He was anticipating a price check or something else equally as embarrassing happening, but nothing did.

When they got to Roger's house Mark ran down the hall to the bathroom, opened the door a crack and yelled incoming before shutting the door again quickly.

"What the fuck, I wanted my food!" Roger said behind him.

"Please just shut up."

Maureen emerged from the bathroom. She wrapped her arms around Mark and gave him a kiss. "Thanks pookie. Come one, lets go." She said heading outside.

"Well, come on Marky, I'm still hungry." Roger said walking out the front door.

Mark just sighed and followed.

----

Blah, sorry, this chapter sucks. The next one is good though, I promise. More about April (Because someone wanted it and that inspired me.) and yeah.


	3. Chapter 3

I have to say thanks so much to all of my reviewers! You guys are awesome for putting up with all of the dialogue that I write and such.

I need to figure out a new title for this beast. The current title works for the first chapter. Hm…I'll work on that.

I own nothing.

-----

"That is CLASSIC!" April laughed as she jumped on Mark's lap. Her blonde hair was still perfectly straight even though she had been jumping around Roger's basement laughing uncontrollably for the last 10 minutes.

"It's not _that_ funny." Mark said with April now straddling him to the couch.

"Yes it is." She said resting her head on Mark's chest and turning to Maureen. "I wish I could of seen it."

"But if you were there they would of made you buy them, and we wouldn't have this wonderful image in our heads."

"Very true." April said rolling off of Mark, noticing Maureen glaring at her. "Don't worry I'm not gonna steal your man. It'd be like kissing my brother, if I had a brother." She said before springing up and running over to jump on Roger just like she had done to Mark. She began laughing again and then they started kissing.

"Do you wanna leave?"

"Yes." Maureen said standing up. They managed to slip out unnoticed.

"So how long have you known them?" Maureen asked blowing warm air into her freezing hands.

"April and I have lived next door to each other our entire lives, we've always been pretty close. And we met Roger in 9th grade."

"You and April don't seem like the kind of people that Roger would hang out with."

"Yeah well, despite her outward appearance, she already had somewhat of a…_reputation _by 9th grade. Roger was just trying to get in her pants. Somehow the 3 of us became friends."

Maureen nodded. She then jumped up and down a few times in an attempt to keep warm.

"Wanna get my car and go do something?"

"Sure."

"Come on, I know a short cut." Mark said heading down Roger's driveway.

"A _short cut? _You made me walk 6 blocks in the freezing cold to get here, and there's a _short cut?_"

"Yep." He said with a smile on his face as he turned to her. "We'll be at my house in 2 minutes."

"You're lucky you're cute." She said following him. They crossed the street and stopped in front of a chain link fence.

"So, you see those lights?"

"Yeah."

"The Henderson's backyard, right across the street from my house."

"I really hate you right now. Why is there a big ass fence here anyway?"

"No idea, come on, I'll give you a boost." Mark said cupping has hands down by Maureen's knee.

"A boost? I am _not_ climbing over that fence."

"Why not?"

"Because look at it! It's all rusty, I could get tetanus or something."

"Don't be such a drama queen, you can either hop the fence or walk 6 blocks."

"Why don't you go get your car and then come back here and get me?"

"Just come on."

She sighed. "Fine, but I don't need a boost. I've jumped fences before."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I was like 8! It was before I had any class."

Mark stifled a laugh as he watched her begin to climb. They both made it over without any major setbacks.

"What one's April's?" Maureen asked standing under the streetlight outside of Mark's house.

"Blue one on the left."

"Do they have a car? It looks like they haven't shoveled all winter."

"They haven't, her dad's in England or something, and she doesn't drive, so there's really no point in shoveling."

"What about her mom?"

"She died when April was 6."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and her dad works with stocks or something, so he'll be in England or Japan or other places like that for months at a time."

"What about her sister?"

"Ana's like 8 years older than her, moved out as soon as she graduated. April's pretty much been raised by nannies and stuff."

"Fun times."

"Very."

"What about Roger?"

"What about him?"

"What's his family like?"

"You're awfully nosey tonight Ms. Johnson." Mark said playfully.

"Just wondering."

"I don't really know. Roger's just always said that his mom has _issues…_he's lived with his dad most of his life. What do you wanna do?" Mark asked, walking up his driveway.

"You're not going to show me your house?" She said in a playful voice.

"I wasn't aware that you wanted me to."

"I'm in a curious mood tonight."

Mark shrugged. "Alright." He led her up to the front door and let her in.

"So this is our living room that no one sits in, and that's our dining room that no eats in, and-"

"You're Jewish?" Maureen interrupted.

"What?" Mark asked. He noticed her staring at the Menorah inside of the China cabinet. "Oh. Yeah, I am."

"You don't look Jewish."

"And how exactly does one look Jewish?" He asked coming up behind her.

"You know what I mean."

"My mom's not Jewish, I look like her."

"So, you're half Jewish?"

"I guess, if that's even possible."

"Where are your parents?"

"My uncle's house."

"Where's your room?"

"Hm?"

"Your room, I wanna see it."

"Upstairs."

"Show me." She said with a slightly devious smile.

"O-ok."

The next thing they knew they were laying on Mark's bed making out.

"You know Marky, I always thought you were a fag."

Mark jumped at the sound of his sister's voice. He stood up quickly and turned to see her leaning in his door frame.

"What are you doing here?"

"Laundry. What are _you _doing here?"

"What does it _look_ like I was doing?"

She just laughed. "I don't really think mom would appreciate-"

"Are you leaving?"

"Nope, still got 3 loads. I'm in for the night. Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

Mark turned back to Maureen who was still laying on his bed, but she was propping herself up with her elbow.

"Um Cin, this is Maureen. Maureen, this is my sister Cindy."

"Pleasure." Maureen said with a smile.

"I'm sure. Well now, don't let me interrupt. Continue with whatever it was that you were doing. Just keep the door closed this time, I don't need to see my brother's bare ass." She said with a laugh before quickly turning around and heading back downstairs.

"Sorry about her." Mark said turning back to Maureen.

"Not a problem. Come on, close the door."

"What?"

"Close the door."

"Wh-with her here?"

"Yeah, I don't give a shit."

"I don't think I can…I…"

Maureen sighed. "Fine. Um, do you wanna go to my house then? My aunt doesn't get off work 'til 2."

"Alright."

"Lets go then." She said standing up and heading for the door.

Cindy shot Mark a smile as they left the house, and Mark just flipped her off.

-----

I love how it always ends with Maureen dragging Marky off somewhere.

Anyway, yeah, so it's not as funny as the other 2, but I never really intended it to be a comedy. Hope you liked it though. Chapter 4 coming soon. :)


End file.
